1. Field of the Invention
A variable alternating current output nerve locator/stimulator including a nerve probe and ground disposed at opposite ends thereof wherein the ground may be selectively withdrawn from the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nerve locators/stimulators have been designed for medical uses involving identification and monitoring of motor nerves including long thoracic nerves and chest, hand and joint surgery, as well as head and neck surgery. Unfortunately, many such devices are unsatisfactory because of large size, operational complexity, cost of manufacturing and difficulty in use. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to vary the amount of electrical energy output of the nerve locator.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,548,184; 2,437,697; 2,949,107; 3,128,759; 3,207,151; 3,664,329; 3,830,226; 4,011,624; and Germany Pat. No. 179,379.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a real need for a hand-held nerve locator/stimulator device including means to easily varying an alternating current energy output thereof.